2PM
Archivo:Utfk.jpg ¿2PM? *'Nombre: '''2PM **'¿Por que?: '- *'Núm. de miembros: 6 chicos *'Orígen: '''Corea del Sur *'Color oficial: 'Perla Negra *'Nombre fanclub oficial: 'Hottest *'Agencia: 'JYP Entertainment (''La misma de Miss A, 2AM, Wonder Girls..) Carrera '''Pre Debut Antes de su debut, 2PM fue presentado en un documental llamado Hot Blood Men que fue emitido en Mnet, junto con los miembros de 2AM. En el programa fueron presentados como aprendices de JYP en el cual eliminaron a 3 de los alumnos del grupo. 'Debut' 2PM debutó con su primer mini album "Hottest Time of the Day" y también dió a conocer un video musical de "10 points out of 10." Hicieron su debut oficial en Mnet M! Countdown, con la cancion "10 points out of 10", el 4 de septiembre del 2008. La actuacion de la canción "10 points out of 10" se presento en Inkigayo SBS y Music Bank KBS. Particularmente eran conocidos por su alta energía durante sus interpretaciones o ejecuciones y los cambios sutiles a sus improvisaciones y coreografía. El 17 de octubre del 2008, 2PM oficialmente comenzó su promoción de "Only You", otra canción de "Hottest Time of the Day." Integrantes Archivo:545.png Los miebros son: Nichkhun. Wooyoung. Chansung. Junho. Junsu. Taecyeon. (orden en la foto) Ex miembro: '''Jay Park ☆JunSu☆' 'thumb|left|300px' '''Nombre: 'Jun Su (준수) Nombre completo: '''Kim Jun-Su (김준수) '''Nickname: '''Jun K. Panda. '''Posición: Vocalista Principal Fecha de nacimiento: '''15-Enero-1988 '''Altura: '''180cm '''Peso: 68kg Tipo de sangre: A Hobbies: Coleccionar música. la danza. la moda. Componer Especialidades: Cantar. escribir Mujer ideal: Alguien con una bonita sonrisa Curiosidadades Llegó a ensayar la canción ‘This Song’ con JoKwon y SeulOng, integrantes de 2AM, durante 6 meses. Sin embargo, poco antes del estreno de los chicos, el grupo pasó por más un cambio, y Junsu fue transferido de 2AM a 2PM. '☆TaecYeon☆' thumb|left|300px Nombre: '''Taec Yeon (택연) '''Nombre real: '''Ok Taec Yeon (옥택연) '''Nicknames: '''Oktaekbar/Oktaekbal. Ok Kittycat. Ok Cat. Chaneuee hyung. '''Posición: Rapero Principal Fecha de nacimiento: '''27-Diciembre-1988 '''Altura: '''185cm '''Peso: '''76kg '''Tipo de sangre: '''AB '''Hobbies: '''Escuchar música. esquí. wakeboarding. hacer ejercicio. '''Especialidades: '''Cocinar '''Mujer ideal: '''Alguien que se vea bien en vaqueros '''Curiosidadades Vivió en Bedford, Massachusetts durante 7 años antes de unirse a JYP Entertainment en New York como un modelo. '☆NichKhun☆' thumb|left|300pxNombre: '''Nichkhun '''Nombre real (coreano): '''Nichkhun Horvejkul (닉쿤) '''Nombre real (tailandes): '''Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul (นิชคุณ หรเวชกุล) '''Nicknames: '''Khun. Khunnie Boy. Khunnie Boo. Khun Ddeng. '''Posición: Vocalista Fecha de nacimiento: '''24-Junio-1988 '''Altura: '''180 cm '''Peso: '''64kg '''Tipo de sangre: '''O '''Hobbies: '''Piano. Escuchar música. Ver películas. Trabajar fuera. Tomar fotos. '''Especialidades: '''Piano. acrobático. '''Mujer ideal: '''Linda. Buena persona. '''Curiosidadades Nació en Rancho Cucamonga, California. Pasó su infancia en Tailandia y en California y estudió en el extranjero en Nueva Zelanda. Volvió a los Estados para la escuela secundaria y fue descubierto por un agente de talentos JYP en Hollywood, California mientras asistía al Festival Coreano de Música en Los Ángeles. '☆WooYoung☆' thumb|left|300px Nombre artístico: '''WooYoung (우영) '''Nombre real: '''Jang Woo-young (장우영) '''Nicknames: '''Boo-Uhngee (Búho) '''Posición: Vocalista Principal, Bailarin Principal Fecha de nacimiento: '30-Abril-1989 '''Altura: '''178cm '''Peso: '''65kg '''Tipo de sangre: '''B '''Hobbies: '''Escuchar música. navegar por la web. '''Especialidades: '''Danza. Canto. '''Mujer ideal: '"Alguien que pueda expresarse bien. No me gustan las chicas que son buenas en el baile. Me siento como si sólo no bailaría conmigo, bailaria con otras personas. Quiero ser capaz de enseñarle a bailar." '''Curiosidadades Fue seleccionado como aprendiz JYP a través de audiciones MGoon de JYP, de la que obtuvo el primer lugar en contra de otros candidatos 5000. Sufri una lesión en la garganta antes de volver con su cd Don´t Stop Can´t Stop, por lo que tubo que recurrir al playback por un tiempo, se llego a decir que era un nobulo, pero afortunadamente ya se encuentra mejor y dando lo mejor de si y cantando 100% en vivo '☆JunHo☆' thumb|left|300px Nombre: '''Jun Ho (준호) '''Nombre completo: '''Lee Jun Ho (이준호) '''Posición: Vocalista Fecha de nacimiento: 25-Enero-1990 Altura: '''178cm '''Peso: '''67kg '''Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Hobbies: '''Escuchar música. mirar videos de baile. Componer. Lectura. Leer revistas de moda. '''Especialidades: '''Beatbox. cantar. bailar. '''Mujer ideal: '''Alguien que tenga pensado tener hijos. '''Curiosidadades Destaca por su “sonrisa de ojos”, y esto ha hecho que le comparen físicamente en muchísimas ocasiones con Bi. Ganó un concurso de baile y canto superando a 1000 candidatos, lo que le valió la entrada en JYP. '☆ChanSung☆' thumb|left|300px Nombre: 'Chan Sung (찬성) '''Nombre completo: 'Hwang Chan-Sung (황찬성) '''Nicknames: '''Perry. Pwangga. '''Posición: '''Rapero. Vocalista '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''11-Febrero-1990 '''Altura: '''184cm '''Peso: '''75 kg '''Tipo de sangre: '''B '''Hobbies: '''Escuchar música. juegos. '''Especialidades: '''Tae Kwon Do. Kumdo. '''Mujer ideal: '''Alguien con unos bonitos ojos. '''Curiosidades Antes de su debut con 2PM Chansung participo en dramas como Unstoppable High Kick y Jungle Fish 1. Discografía 'Discografia Coreana' Mini Albums Singles 'Álbum' 'Singles Promocionales' 'Discografia Japonesa' 'Single' Videografía 'Videografia Coreana' thumb|left|294px|2PM - Tik Tokthumb|right|294px|2PM - 10 out of 10 (B-side version) thumb|left|294px|2PM - Fly to Seoul "Boom Boom Boom" thumb|right|294px|2PM - I hate you Sub espthumb|right|294px|2PM - 10 out of 10 thumb|left|294px|2PM - Again & Again thumb|right|294px|2PM - Heartbeat thumb|left|294px|2PM - Follow Your Soul thumb|right|294px|2PM - Without U thumb|left|294px|2PM - My Color thumb|right|294px|2PM - Open happiness thumb|left|294px|2PM - Crazy4s thumb|right|294px|2PM - I'll be Backthumb|left|294px|2PM - Open Happiness 2thumb|left|294px|2PM - my color sub esp 'Videografia Japonesa' thumb|left|290px|Tακe Οff - 2PM thumb|290px|right|2PM Take Off Live sub esp Galería De Fotos 2pm-2pm-9907218-1280-800.jpg|Grupo 2PM_BG_by_IHEARTUJUNSU.jpg|Grupo 2pm-2pm-9907220-1280-800.jpg|Grupo a0046846_4ba384bda6f6e_dbrl1126.jpg|JunSu a0046846_4ba384c508ad5_dbrl1126.jpg|JunSu 126901~1o.jpg|JunHo 126901~3o.jpg|JunHo d0034039_4bf54763380d6.jpg|Grupo 2pm-4.jpg|Grupo 22pm.jpg|Grupo 2pm01.jpg|Grupo 2pm5.jpg|Grupo 2pm-calvin-klein-2.jpg|Grupo 100513_2pmnaked_main-460x306.jpg|Grupo 2pm-for-calvin-klein-photoshoot-in-upcoming-june-issue-of-elle.jpg|Grupo 2PM.L.png|Grupo 2PM+ 2.png|Grupo 2PM+8786.png|Grupo 2PM+091114.png|Grupo 2PM+hep.png|Grupo 2PM-12.png|Grupo 2PM.png|Grupo 2PM++DSCS.png|Grupo 2PM+100326.png|Grupo 2PM-256.png|Grupo 2am2pm.jpg 0.PNG|Para revista Spris de Invierno 2010 231d7b972857ef7d_19.jpg 5555.PNG kl`´l.PNG 33333mm.PNG mnet_win_15.jpg 201011281840778891_1.jpg copia-de-2pm.png 2pm_still_cover.jpg Ee60c93d9414b2a6_14.jpg 3ab6eeb33515ffaa_01.jpg 2pmvb.jpg 2pm-2pmS.jpg 2pm-jhS.jpg 2pmkhunS.jpg 2pmS.jpg 2pm-songS.jpg 2pmSu.jpg 2pm-taecS.jpg 1295977817_DSC_6746.jpg 1295977817_DSC_6848.jpg normal_nepa.jpg windblock.jpg 149868087-8612411ffda49344c52d3c9cf3d355f0.4c765038-scaled.jpg Taec-Junsu-Chansung2PM.png Imagen5.png pia_kunkei.jpg pia_okchan.jpg pia_junwoo.jpg 7~24.jpg 5~31.jpg 2PM.jpg whosbad2.jpg samsung-corby-2pm-pic3.jpg 2pmerg.jpg 95583535.jpg 72.jpg 3294-sh5q1jslzt.jpg 2pmhy.jpg pray.jpg 262084461.jpg normal_img304s.jpg normal_img303s.jpg normal_img314s.jpg normal_img313s.jpg normal_img311s.jpg normal_img312s.jpg mt_1302053402_-292608719_0.jpg normal_1280x1024.jpg normal_1280x1024.jpg normal_20110404190910399.jpg 2pm_20110521.jpg 110523_2pm14.jpg tumblr_llnu7tXu8g1qaf0q2o1_500.jpg pp11052500086.jpg 1306297466162570.jpg 1306297905162574ee.jpg 2011052511572332722.jpg 20110525120243600.jpg 2011052512234411151.jpg Enlaces *Web Oficial 2PM Twitter *Twitter Oficial - 2PM *Twitter Oficial |Chansung| *Twitter Ocial |Nichkhun| *Twitter Oficial |Junho| *Twitter Oficial |Junsu| *Twitter Oficial |Taecyeon| *Twitter Oficial |Wooyoung| Youtube *http://www.youtube.com/2pm Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Jpop